This disclosure relates to recrystallization in cast components.
Machine components, such as gas turbine engine airfoils, can be cast from a superalloy material. For instance, in investment casting, a ceramic or refractory metal core is arranged in a mold and coated in a wax material, which provides a desired shape. The wax material is then coated with ceramic slurry that is hardened into a shell. The wax is melted out of the shell and the remaining cavity is then filled with metal to provide the component. The core is then removed, leaving internal passages within the component.